


【all也/37810/R】小狗 1 （团综衍生car/4P）

by Sylviamomo



Category: all也 - Fandom, 嘉也 - Fandom, 磊也 - Fandom, 齐也 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylviamomo/pseuds/Sylviamomo
Summary: Attention:4p，畜生文学，含语言羞辱，微调教，3710黑化无三观无逻辑，重/口且粗俗，直白没营养，接受不了的请立刻离开不要点开否则你会后悔的。本质想要搞雅，没下限，可能会踩爆你雷点请谨慎阅读。
Relationships: all也, 嘉也, 磊也, 齐也
Kudos: 38





	【all也/37810/R】小狗 1 （团综衍生car/4P）

刘也刚一进宿舍，就被人反剪着手按到了床上，他刚想叫喊就被捂住了嘴，只发出了一点微弱的呜咽声。

宿舍没有开灯，他能感觉到不止身后一个人，还有人在旁边站着。昏暗和受制于人的姿势让他非常不安，但他被压在床上动弹不得，只惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，身体徒劳地挣扎着。

“不要乱动。”略远处传来了一个很熟悉的声音，是张颜齐。他平时话很多，今天却不知怎么惜字如金了起来。

不是什么可疑人物。这一点让刘也微微放松了下来，却更加困惑了。他的手腕被捏住，背上被胳膊抵住整个人陷在床铺里，腰大幅度地拧着，小腿还悬空在床边。他感到有些难堪，这个姿势让他觉得自己是什么犯人，或者奴隶。

刘也想提出抗议，就算是闹着玩儿也有点太过了，他感觉不舒服。但捂着他的嘴的那只手还没有放开，他只勉勉强强开合着唇瓣挤出几个字：“为，什么…”

旁边又探出一只手，轻轻摩挲他的颧骨，眼角，又划过耳后。这只手的指尖和骨节都冰凉，像某种冷血动物贴着他游走，轻巧又暧昧，刘也忍不住颤抖了一下。

“因为哥哥你不乖。”这次是一个很温柔的声音，温柔，却冰凉。

同他的声音一样，赵磊长着一张斯文的脸，他一贯是很温和的，只有在不高兴的时候才会这样说话，而他不高兴的时候……

刘也背上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

还剩下一个人，就是现在反剪着他的手控制着他的人，刘也不用等他开口就知道是焉栩嘉，他的最后一个室友。

这个姿势实在是难受，他脖子也酸，手腕也疼。刘也不知道自己做错了什么要被惩罚，却还是软下了身子，讨好一般伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔覆在嘴上的那只手。

压在他身上的焉栩嘉感受到指缝间的一点濡湿，低低地笑了两声，把身体伏下脸贴近他耳边，磁性低沉的声音钻进他的耳朵里：“哥哥果真是小狗啊。”

这一声让刘也半边身子都麻了，他刚刚的行为似乎成功取悦了焉栩嘉，他终于松开了对他的控制，可还没等他直起身子就再次被扣住了肩头压住了手臂，他只是堪堪翻了个身而已。

好在他的视线不再受阻碍，借着桌面上的一盏台灯微弱的光，刘也依稀能看到他们三个人的表情。刘也注意到他们的低气压，本能地软着声音开口，语气半是抱怨半是撒娇：“干嘛呀，你们吓到我了。”

“哥哥还不知道自己做错了什么吗？”张颜齐问，他天生的微笑唇此时紧绷成一条直线，看上去比平时尖锐许多，充满了攻击性。

刘也眨了眨眼睛，脸上依旧是那副迷惑的表情，单纯又无辜，如同通体洁白的羔羊，明明柔弱纯洁，却让人邪火丛生，生出毁灭的欲望。

“算了，不惩罚一下他是不会明白的。”赵磊语气淡漠，他欺身上前，三下两下把刘也衬衣的扣子解开了。

夜间气温变低，刘也嫩白的胸脯猛的接触到冷空气，胸前的两点马上立了起来。他立刻想用手去合上衣襟，焉栩嘉却稳稳地抓着他的小臂不放松。于是他就这样半裸着暴露在三个人的视线里，他害怕又羞耻，几乎哭出来：“你们干什么，不要这样好不好。”

然而三人的怒火无法被一点微弱的反抗平息，这场惩罚才刚刚开始。

焉栩嘉伸手覆上他薄薄的乳肉，食指和拇指毫不怜惜地揉弄着他胸前的茱萸，这粗鲁的动作弄疼了刘也，他吃痛地惊叫了一声，身体向后弓起。微微闪躲的动作让焉栩嘉很不愉快，他惩罚性地掐了一下刘也的乳尖。左边的乳头被这一下弄的迅速红肿起来，娇艳欲滴地挺立着。

被掐过的乳尖涨涨地疼，刘也却感觉到一股热流不受控制地从胸前流到小腹。

他勃起了。

“这样都能爽到吗？”赵磊嗤笑了一声。

刘也平日里粗神经又迟钝，情事上却娇气得很，稍有不适就哼哼唧唧地喊难受。于是弟弟们也都格外温柔呵护，他皱一皱眉都要哄半天，哪里受到过这样粗暴的对待和羞辱。

他委屈极了，漂亮的眼睛里迅速蓄起泪水。对着镜头一滴也不肯掉的眼泪就这样扑簌簌滑落了下来，把脸颊打湿了一片，睫毛也湿漉漉地纠结着，看上去格外惹人怜爱。

张颜齐低下头亲了亲他的眼角，用舌尖舔掉他涌出的泪水，“哥哥可真狡猾，就会招人心疼。”他上面动作温柔至极，下面的手却隔着裤子揉弄了一下刘也挺立的下身，刘也惊喘了一声，眼泪被迫止住了。

“可为什么这么不乖呢，明明今天要和我们一起，为什么还要勾引其他人呢。”张颜齐单手拉下他的裤子，手伸入他的腿间，手掌贴着滑嫩饱满的大腿根上下磨蹭。滑腻的触感让他的欲望也渐渐抬头，他把头埋在刘也颈间，闻到上面香甜的椰奶沐浴露的味道，近乎痴迷地深吸了一口。

刘也一边小口小口喘着气一边反驳：“我...嗯...我没有。”

“那是谁扮成小狗叉开腿蹲下，是谁不知廉耻地让人抚摸？”赵磊眯起眼睛，他戴着一副平光眼镜，镜边的金属框反射着细碎的冷光。

刘也终于明白了勾引是什么意思，也明白了三人的火气从何而来，他刚张口想要解释，口中却被塞进了两根手指。

赵磊的指尖依旧是凉凉的，压在他的舌头上像是蛇的毒牙。但这点凉意很快在刘也湿热的口腔中消失殆尽，这两根手指粗鲁地搅弄他柔软的口腔，刘也只能大张着嘴承受。口水从舌根开始泛滥，他一直想要吞咽，涎水却还是控制不住从嘴角流出流到了下颚。

刘也眼前翻起雾气，眼睛又湿了。

焉栩嘉叹了口气，把赵磊的手指从刘也口中拿开。手指抽出的时候拉出了淫靡的银丝，赵磊修长干净的手指上裹满了晶亮的粘液，刘也终于忍不住羞耻，崩溃地哭了起来。

“好了好了，把小狗都欺负哭了。”焉栩嘉一只手撑住刘也的背把他扶起来，衬衫已经被半褪到了手肘，焉栩嘉的手就抵在他光裸的背部，掌心温度热得令人心惊。刘也哭得很凶，身子止不住地细细颤抖，焉栩嘉很体贴地凑过去吻他的唇，不嫌弃他嘴角的津液，细细地含吻，用舌尖抚慰刚刚被手指横冲直撞的娇嫩口腔，直把刘也吻得双颊通红喘不上气来才放过他。焉栩嘉的动作太过细致温柔，缺氧让刘也的大脑空白了片刻，等理智回笼他才意识到焉栩嘉刚刚叫了他什么。

小狗。

刘也拼命摇头说我不是，身体被人玩弄着，全身都泛起了粉红色。

他的裤子却不知道什么时候已经被剥下，内裤只剩半边松松垮垮地搭在胯上，性器已经从内裤边缘挤了出来，被张颜齐握在了手里。

他感受到自己的性器被人缓缓撸动着，极富技巧性地揉捏着囊袋，茎身，甚至连铃口都被照顾到了。而另一只沾满他唾液的手此时探入他不可告人的蜜处开始做扩张，穴口被浅浅抚弄，然后被侵入。双重快感一波一波冲击着神经中枢，刘也扭着身子想逃离，被焉栩嘉一把扣住腰定在了原位。

“主人还没玩儿够，小狗怎么可以逃呢。”焉栩嘉语气轻柔如泡了蜜糖，刘也却觉得很害怕，或许是他挣扎得太厉害了，他的手腕又被焉栩嘉一只手扣住拉过头顶，又是动弹不得。

为了方便，刘也的腰被卷起的背子垫高，屁股几乎是悬空的状态，肩颈还抵着床铺，身体整个形成了一个向后弓起的弧度。张颜齐最后快速撸动了两下，那指甲搔刮了一下他的顶端，尖锐的快感让刘也瞬间交代了出来。沾满了精液的内裤被拉了下来扔在一旁，修长的双腿被焉栩嘉和赵磊一人一只手向两边掰开，分出不可思议的柔软角度。

这下他几乎是浑身赤裸，像蚌类打开外壳露出颤颤巍巍柔软的内部，而其他三人的衣服却还完整如初。他不想再哭了，只红着眼要把腿合上，但大腿被人死死地捏住，他连一丝一毫都动不了。羊脂玉般的皮肉从指缝间鼓起，再拿开能看到色情的红色指痕。

tbc.


End file.
